


Sick

by hana_14



Series: James + Sirius [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Sirius Black Lives, VERY slight mentions of NSFW, apartment AU with magic, fluffyyy, james gets sick and sirius looks after him, sirius catches his cold and james has to look after him, sirius turns into padfoot, they're both sick and aborable, tooth-rottingly fluffy (obvi bc that's just me lol)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 02:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15329799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hana_14/pseuds/hana_14
Summary: James is sick, and Sirius looks after him, which is all well and good until Sirius catches his illness. Thankfully, James is there to look after him. Oneshot apartment AU, but they still have magic.





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy sirius and james being sick and looking after each other, because let's be real, I'm a self-indulgent piece of shit. un-beta'd, so don't mind any mistakes/feel free to point them out, whatever floats your boat. ;) XD

James sneezed, and Sirius turned to look at him.  
"Are you okay, Jamie?"  
James nodded, wiping his nose on a tissue.  
"Yeah, might just be coming down with a cold or something. I mean, it's nearing the end of October, and it's pretty bloody cold this year," he pointed out. Sirius smiled at him.  
"If you want, I'll make us some tea." he suggested, getting up, and James nodded gratefully.  
But as it turns out, it was not just a cold, which Sirius was discovering a couple of days later.  
"James, you look really pale."  
James blinked, and slowly opened his eyes to look at him.  
"Wh...yeah. Uh. What d'you say again?"  
Sirius frowned. James was wobbling a bit, face ghostly white and dark shadows under his hooded eyes. He looked tired.  
"Jamie, I think you're really quite sick. Better lie down," Sirius said gently, feeling his forehead and wincing. He was burning up.  
"Lie? Oh, yeah. G-Good idea," James mumbled through a yawn. Sirius took his arm and guided him to their room, where he tucked him into the warm blankets.  
"I'll just go and get some water for you," he said hurriedly, rushing to the kitchen and bringing back a bottle. While James drank, Sirius said, "I'll be back in half an hour, yeah? Bring you some tea then. If you need anything, give me a shout or something, okay love?"  
James nodded, wiping his mouth and letting Sirius tuck some of his hair safely away and behind his ear, kissing his forehead.  
"Love you." James murmured sleepily, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes.  
"Love you too," Sirius called softly.  
When Sirius closed the bedroom door, he felt restless. He went to sit on the sofa and pulled out some papers from the Ministry, but found that he couldn't concentrate on them, so he poked his head through the bedroom door, where James was lying on his side with his eyes closed. Sirius wasn't too sure if he was asleep yet, because James took quite some time to fall asleep, unlike himself, so he padded to the side of the bed and watched him for a few seconds before James cracked open an eye.  
"Paddy," he croaked, reaching out with one hand to touch his face. Sirius leaned into his hand as James combed through his hair, and then realized that he wasn't the sick and poorly one here, so not quite pulling away (he liked being petted too much for that), he said, "Everything okay for now?"  
James nodded weakly.  
Sirius fidgeted. "Jamie, d'you mind if I join you?"  
James broke into a smile.  
"Please do," he said, sitting up with a bit of a struggle and opening his arms as if to hug him, but feeling a bit woozy and dropping them because the world was spinning.  
"Maybe you should drink some water," suggested Sirius worriedly as he was crawling into the bed. James took a couple of sips and lay back down. Sirius frowned at this arrangement; he wanted to cuddle up to James.  
"Jamie?" he asked again softly. James opened his eyes and shuffled closer to him, burying his face into Sirius's chest.  
"Siri, cuddles," he whined, hugging him tighter. Sirius couldn't help but bark a little laugh.  
"Yeah, that's what I was thinking, he said, making comforting circles along James's arms as he kissed his head.  
The next morning, James's temperature had only increased. Sirius sighed worriedly as he fed James a last spoonful of hot noodle soup.  
"Guess you just have to sweat it out, Jamie," Sirius said with a small chuckle. James hummed in acknowledgment, not seeming to happy about it. Sirius took off his glasses and brushed back his hair. He padded out quietly and closed the door behind him, and sat on the sofa in the living room of their apartment, opening his laptop. But for the better part of an hour his mind trailed off to James, feeling strange without his boyfriend cuddled up next to him while he worked on some new designs (he was an engineer, and had always been interested in Muggle inventions, hence his - albeit bewitched to fly - motorbike), or making some comment or the other occasionally. Sirius half expected to feel James's arms around him or his chin on his shoulder at any moment, but eventually got used to the idea that James was sleeping and wouldn't be coming out anytime soon. So, just when he finally managed to concentrate on working, he was quite a bit surprised when he suddenly he felt a very warm body pressed against his side, a head touching his shoulder. Sirius looked to his side.  
"Jamie," he said. "If you wanted something you should've just - "  
"You," James interrupted, sounding sleepy. "I wanted you, and how are you supposed to do that when you're busy and probably tired from fussing around over me?"  
Sirius couldn't help pressing a kiss to James's warm lips.  
"Jamie, you're so silly," Sirius laughed, knowing he was the bigger idiot out of them right now.  
James frowned.  
"Why?" he pouted.  
"Aw, c'mere, baby," Sirius crooned, pulling a sniffling James closer into his side. "I wanted to cuddle you the whole day," he smiled as James leaned all his weight onto him, closing his eyes.  
"Yeah, sleep, just like that." 

However, a few days later, when James was happy and well once more, something terrible happened. Inevitable, yes. But terrible. James and Sirius would remember it for the rest of their lives (and probably ignore it most of the time in the future). This is how it started...  
"So, I was thinking we should go to bed," James mumbled. Sirius looked at him.  
"Jamie, it's three in the afternoon."  
"Yeah, but I've been sick for a few days, and we haven't, you know, had sex in a while..." he trailed off looking embarrassed. Sirius barked out a laugh.  
"Should've known," he said, swiftly closing the distance between them to give him a deep kiss.  
"I did say bed for a reason," James said breathlessly, but pulled him closer nonetheless for another kiss.  
Afterwards, when they were both lying back under a thin blanket on the sofa, tangled into each other because it was too small, Sirius sneezed.  
"Wait, Siri, could it be...?"  
Sirius sneezed again.  
"Oh god, I think I caught your cold Jamie." he groaned.  
One hot shower later, and Sirius was sitting in front of the telly with a warm blanket wrapped around him and a cup of tea. James plopped down next to him and pulled him onto his lap.  
"You're like a big teddy," James laughed. Sirius grumbled in mild protest, but did nothing else, allowing James to play with his hair while they watched some stupid comedy TV show.  
Oh, how they should have heeded the warnings.  
The next day, Sirius was sniffing and coughing quite severely, and had to take a cough sirup.  
"I'm sorry Paddy," murmured James, winding his arms around him from behind and cuddling him.  
"I gave you my cold."  
Sirius rolled his eyes.  
"I'm so gonna get you for this," he said sarcastically. James smirked.  
"Please do. Whatever it is, it'll be heaven,"  
"Kinky bastard," Sirius muttered, allowing James to lean into him. 

Sirius blew his nose into a tissue and sniffled pitifully.  
God, I want to hug him right now, thought James, but restrained himself because of what he knew would happen. He tucked Sirius into their big warm bed after tying back his long (ish) hair for him so he could be comfy. Next James passed him a hot water bottle with a soft knitted cover that Sirius immediately snatched up and clutched to his chest. James chuckled, amused.  
"You're like a puppy that constantly needs affection," he grinned fondly. Sirius whined to demonstrate his puppiness.  
"You're so cute," James smiled longingly, petting his head.  
"Jamie, I'm your puppy, remember? I need lots of love," Sirius complained, stretching comfortably like the lazy shit he was. He was also, admittedly, sick though.  
"I cuddled you when you were sick. Remember?"  
James nodded, remembering. Sometimes he thought Sirius was addicted to cuddles and being petted on the head. He'd never gone a day without either, as far as James could remember; not in years anyway. They'd moved out of the Potter's house around one and a half years ago, and now had a decent apartment in London.  
James settled into the bed and Sirius quickly moved towards him, wrapping his arms around him and nuzzling into his chest, hinting that he wanted his head pet.  
James ran his hands through Sirius's hair, brushing loose a few strands from his little ponytail.  
"After this, we're even, yeah? 'Cause at this rate we're gonna keep falling sick one after another."  
Sirius nodded into his chest.  
"Don't pretend like you didn't want to," he scoffed.  
James sighed. "I suppose that's true," he agreed, closing his eyes.  
The next morning, like James previously, Sirius's temperature was steadily rising. Too tired to get up at all, it was up to James to bring him some warm rice porridge, water, and a kiss on the forehead before leaving the room to let him sleep. When he came back, he found that Sirius did at least have the energy to do magic, as in his place was lying a big furry black dog, burrowed in heaps of blankets and pillows.  
"Padfoot," laughed James, delighted, pouncing on him and burying his face in the soft fur. The dog whined and licked James's face affectionately, tail wagging, and then, seeming to realize that he was still sick, his ears drooped sadly and he let out another sad whine as if to apologize.  
"Aw, it's okay, Sirius," laughed James, kissing his face a few times.  
"I love you, you know?"  
Padfoot let out a weak bark in response, his tail flapping a few times, dipping his wet nose into James's shoulder briefly, before slumping back tiredly.  
"Who's a good pup," James cooed, scratching his fluffy belly before departing briefly, and then coming back with his laptop to put a movie on, letting Sirius the Dog rest his head on his shoulder and watch with him when he wanted a break from sleeping. When he finally dozed off, James snuck off and returned with his Polaroid camera and took a picture. He though it was adorable, with Padfoot curled up peacefully on the bed, engulfed in pillows and blankets. 

James went to fix up his dinner after some time, deciding on boiling some pasta and heating up ready made sauce because he was too lazy and tired and just what the hell, since Sirius was the cook amongst them. He ate his food, feeling a bit lonely without his best friend and lover to keep him company. After dinner he plopped himself on their sofa, pleasantly surprised that Sirius had already gone through some of his Ministry paperwork for him (James was an auror). After some time, he heard a door creak, and saw Sirius with a blanket wrapped around himself shuffling silently towards James and wordlessly dropping his head onto James's lap.  
James raked his fingers through Sirius's hair affectionately with one hand, while flipping through pages.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! <3


End file.
